Do Things My Way
by Detecti7e
Summary: When Mayu comes home one night after drinking, things seem really out of place. Why is Kengo acting weirder than usual? Akira/Kengo


October 14 2008 - Well... another story from moi. Enjoy! Don't ask where this idea came from (a very unrelated source)

* * *

Mayu Asamura was, for lack of a better word, drunk… again. Her feelings of dislike for the old men at her work were getting stronger and so was her need to drink and throw herself among the youthfulness of attractive males (there just weren't so much of them around these days, because the media kept picking them up).

Today, however, was another thing entirely. One of the old geezers at work actually _asked_ her out. The nerve of him! He wouldn't take no for an answer and none of the others helped her out of her predicament. It took all of her patience and charm to actually get away from him. And so, she went to the **Aging Bar** earlier than usual (and that was pretty damn early!), to gaze at the Master's eyes (how did that work out? He's blind.) and get a couple of beers in her system.

Mayu sighed, hoping to come across handsome pretty male type personnel in a few moments just before reaching the front doorsteps of her house. Why couldn't the world be filled to the brim with cute, beautiful, _hot boys_?! It was frustrating to think about it right now and it was torture to think about it at work. She would just refuse to acknowledge all those wrinkly old widows and divorcees.

Ugh, she thought through the fog in her mind, I feel so… dizzy.

The heel of her right foot found a place on the welcome mat as she stumbled for the doorknob. It was rather cold out, since it was near autumn. Her keys were in her hand, but she couldn't make out the jumble of shiny metals for the house key. She put them in her cardigan pocket and proceeded to press on the white button which she knew by instinct was the doorbell. She had done this many times before in various states of intoxication.

At least Kengo's not ugly, her mind complained to her in a drunken tenor. If worst comes to worst, she could just make him stand in the little corner of the kitchen while she sipped coffee and stared at him. It would put her mind to rest so it would stop mulling over the fact that over three-quarters of the world was disgustingly disfigured. And many times that she had voiced this out loud, only for Kengo to whine about how she shouldn't treat people any different just because their looks weren't up to scratch.

What did _he_ know? _He_ was pretty!

She sighed as she rung the doorbell again. What was taking him so long?

"Kengo Asamura!" her alcohol-laden voice yelled at the door. "Open the doooooor!"

Loud, hurried thumps were heard (though one of them sounded as though he were about to fall) and in a flash, the door was opened to let her in.

As soon as Kengo stepped aside, she stumbled in and complained in an uneven tone, as if she couldn't decide whether to be neutral, sad or flaming mad, "W-what took you so… _long_?!"

It could have been just a hallucination, but it looked like he was blushing; he was half clothed and his hair was wet, so he must have just gotten out of the shower just recently. She dismissed it, though, because it felt as though her brains were being squished out from the side of her head.

"Can you… please make coffee? I need a bath…" she didn't wait for an answer and climbed the stairs like a cripple.

There was a long pause, as if her brother couldn't find any words to say, but as she reached the upper top step, he yelled in a panicked way, "Wait!"

She stopped and nearly flopped over. "Whadya want?!"

"Um…" he was apprehensive. "Ah… well, how about I prepare the bath for you too? You can take a rest…"

His left hand was rubbing up and down against his right arm. It was a sign of nervousness that Kengo always showed when something was up. And that wasn't often, since the carefree idiot didn't know what was right from wrong.

"Why?" her voice was less slurred now.

"Well, you might drown yourself… um… in the tub. Because you're drunk! Heh… heheheheh…" He was looking down at the ground from what she could see from her blurs.

"You're a bad liar." Mayu concluded. Well, that wasn't going to stop her from getting her _own_ bath, just the way _she_ liked it.

"Um!" his voice was a little too loud now and it was giving her another headache, although, it wasn't alcohol induced. "I still think I should do it for you!"

He was almost shouting. Ugh… brat.

"… No." she made up her mind. She was going to do it herself and he's going to make coffee. If he doesn't comply, she'll give him a couple bruises to yell about. What? She was a violent drunk.

"Eeek…" he was downright red now. She turned around again and made her way to her room closet where she picked out her pajamas and undergarments to wear for the night. She could hear the shower still running; did he have a guest over or was that his girlfriend? She exited in time to see Kengo dash up the stairs.

"Let me do you a favor! I mean… uh… my offer still stands." His voice got quieter, and it finished in a very soft tone; it meant he had somewhat given up.

Mayu felt a drunken smirk fill up her face as he stuttered to a stop. "So… d'ya have a _girlfriend_ now? Why didn't you tell me before?! I still gotta give ya the speech on underage sex. I hope you didn't do anything."

She was almost giddy when he fidgeted. He was always hopeless at hiding emotions around her, because he knew it was useless to try.

"No! Um… I didn't… uh…"

"Well, I'm going in!" she yelled this at the bathroom door which was partly open anyways. "And since we're both girls, it doesn't matter."

"Eeeee…" Kengo shrunk against the wall.

She kicked the door in and was greeted with the mist from the shower, the western décor and things she had renovated. Nothing was out of the ordinary, except for the fact that _Kengo_ had a _girlfriend_. She dragged her feet across the slippery tiled and pulled back the curtain.

_**A**__**n hour before…**_

"Kengo, you ass, let me in!" Akira Nikaido shouted through the door. It wasn't like the idiot to refuse. He usually got everything he asked for; and he wanted to shower first.

"But you're gonna use up all the hot water!" The annoying voice of Kengo Asamura called back at him.

"Seriously, let me in or I'll kick the door down!"

Why was he at Kengo's house, you may ask. Well, it all started a few hours ago when he told him that he was staying for that night. He preferred to be in a house where the occupants could see his invisible form than with the people of his own house, which would freak them out if they saw nothing holding a bar of soap in the air (he just didn't want Shirogane to be there). Shirogane had disappeared conveniently for the night and he was glad that the molester was gone, even if it was just for a few hours. He didn't want to be spied on as he cleaned himself off.

"Are you gonna let me in or what?" Akira knocked loudly on the door, hoping that he wouldn't have to expend more of his energy for the moron.

"… fine." The door unlocked and he waltzed in, careful to hit the blond on the head as he passed.

"That's for not doing as I asked."

Kengo pouted, "Sorry. But can you leave me some water? I don't like cold showers."

"Whatever. Doesn't matter to me." He shed off his school shirt and was about to start on his pants, when he looked up at him. "Oh. And get out."

Kengo sighed and dragged his feet out the door. Something that Akira noticed then and there was that the blond was just in a little white towel. His dirty clothes lay in a heap in a basket by the door and his change of clothes was by the towel rack.

It took a little bit of effort to look away from Kengo Asamura's lower back.

"Ugh…" he shivered. Shirogane's influence was going to his head.

He toed the door closed and undressed, feeling a little chill from the open window as he passed by it; he slammed it shut and stepped under the showerhead.

* * *

I feel like an abused housewife, he thought to himself, going down the carpeted stairs and throwing his full weight onto the soft peachy couch that Mayu bought for her own convenience; she needed something comfy to sit on when she had too much to drink.

If it isn't Mayu, it's Akira. If he didn't make the coffee right when Mayu came home on one of those nights, she'd hit him. If he wasn't doing things as Akira ordered, he'd hit him. Sure, they were great to be with when they're in the right mood, but…

Kengo was cold.

"I knew I should have put my clothes back on…" he sighed quietly. It was just one of those moments where he would think about his situation instead of haphazardly saying things that would make either party beat him up. His tiny bathroom towel did almost nothing to keep him warm; not even the parts it was covering.

His teeth chattered and he looked around for the blanket he always covered Mayu with when she fell asleep after coming home from the bar. It was nowhere to be found.

"Why must everything bad have to happen today?" he huffed to himself, listening to his brunet "friend" shower upstairs. "It's not like I ask for much. Just for him to be a little nicer…

"I never did anything wrong to him…" he pondered this. "Does he think I'm stupid?

Kengo then whispered in a strong voice, "I'm sorry Akira Nikaido; I'm not going to be your pushover any longer. I won't allow it!"

* * *

Akira turned the showerhead off, stepped out and shook his head to get rid of the excess water. Since Shirogane was gone, his hair was a dark raven black color and his eyes were a different tint. He felt minutely refreshed and he was less sore than usual, which was a good thing; these past few weeks weren't really going his way. It was still a tiny bit under zero degrees Celsius, but the window was still closed.

They really need to get a better heating system, he thought as a he put on his pants. He was going to have to wear his dirty clothes since he forgot about a change; like hell he was going to wear his underwear…

He opened the door (which was covered with mist from his hot shower) and stomped down the stairs where they led to the main hallway. A groan from the living room caught his attention, so he walked in that direction, to an ugly light-orange colored couch with bare feet sticking out from over the left side.

"Kengo," he said to get the other's attention. "You can go now."

The feet make no move to get up.

"Hey!" Akira peeked over the backrest. "You can go shower now!"

In case he hadn't heard, the currently black-haired shin poked him. Kengo curled up in a little ball and growled in a defiant voice, "No."

Akira raised an eyebrow at him even though he couldn't see it. "Why?"

"I'm not gonna do anything _you_ tell me to do, 'cause _I_ said so! I'm sick of you being mean to me. Go play video games or something and leave me alone."

"Kengo, don't be such a moron. Take a shower. Now."

"No." Kengo stayed rebellious and he shivered from the icy air that covered the house like a fifty meter mantle. Oh how he wished he had that blanket right now; he had goose bumps on every part of his body.

"You're going to catch a cold. Go cover yourself up at least." Akira stepped back from the couch and leaned against the wall; on it, there were picture frames of Kengo and Mayu as children.

"I'm _not_ cold…"

Akira gave up, feeling no need to waste effort on him, especially if he was being uncooperative. "Fine. I don't care anyways."

He got up from the living room wall, walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboards where he found absolutely nothing.

Bad heating system, an idiot on the couch, no food… how am I going to live for the night? His thoughts turned dark.

"Kengo, go get us something from the store." He called into the room where the blond sulked.

"Go get _yourself_ something! It's like, freezing outside and I'm in a towel! How can you _do_ this to me?!"

After that explosion, the silence returned and all that was left was a sound of shifting around from Kengo. What was his problem anyways? It's not like he asked him to die…

Well… just yesterday… never mind.

Akira sighed and strode over to the revolting couch, making sure to stand near him so he exerted authority. "If you won't go to the store, then go wash yourself. You smell like a wet mutt."

"Stop with the insults! You're being an ass for no reason. Do you _hate_ me or something? Why are you _here_, then?!"

Akira snapped.

He suddenly punched him in the gut and raised his voice. "Shut up already! That's it!"

He picked up the flailing Kengo and tossed him over his shoulder as if he were just a rag, even though they were about the same build. "If you won't do it yourself, I'll do it for you!"

"Let me go!"

The scrawny blond blushed as he clutched his tiny little towel, hoping it wouldn't come off on him. That would just be _great_…

"A-Akira… ow!" his head hit the stair rail.

His captor paid him no mind and continued on his journey towards the bathroom, skipping the last steps entirely and stretching his legs so that he wouldn't have to waste more time. He hated _trying_ the most out of this situation.

"Can you _please_ let go?" Kengo whimpered slightly. "I promise not to yell at you ever again, I swear!"

"Quiet." Apparently, he was no mood to negotiate.

BAM

Akira kicked the door and it rebounded on Kengo's leg.

"Ow…" the blond whined. "Can I at least take the shower myself? I kinda like my privacy…"

"What about those times when I told you to leave me alone, idiot? Did you value _my_ privacy then?"

"Uh…" was all he said.

Akira tossed him under the showerhead and glared at him as he undressed (once again). Kengo wrapped his own arms against the coldness of the place; what occurred to him at that point was that he had dropped his towel when he was thrown. It was almost unbearably arctic! He blushed as he watched his "best friend" shed his clothes and step into the shower with him.

He coughed to show discomfort as Akira beckoned him to stand up. So he stood up.

And had the wind knocked out of him as he got slammed into the porcelain wall behind him with the taps digging into his elbow; Akira -

Whoa…

That was the only thought crossing his head as his brunet "friend" kissed him.

"Umff…" Kengo tilted his head up so that he would have room to breath while his intruder went down to his neck and bit. "Akir-a-a…"

"Stop talking," was the only answer he got, albeit muffled by the skin of his own shoulder. He continued poking and prodding with his teeth, the speed determined only by the small sounds Kengo was making.

"S'cold…" he murmured quietly, as to alert him of his discomfort without actually breaking his orders.

"I know…" Akira sighed, making his left hand stroke the blonds waist. He never knew that Kengo had all sorts of tension in his body. Everywhere he put his mouth, he found a knot, and when he bit it, it loosened up and the idiot would make an oddly dainty sound.

Kengo looked down at Akira. His face was of stoic concentration and every time that the blond made any kind of noise, whether it be lusty or discomforted, he would open his eyes and look at him dully, as if to say, "What now?"

Kengo shivered once more, but refrained from saying anything.

Apparently, his "friend" noticed, because he encircled his arms around him and whispered, "Do you need me to warm you up?"

Kengo blushed. "Uh…"

"Yes… or no?" the way he said it really didn't give him much of a choice, so he chose the one that would make the both of them happy, or at least not displeased.

"'Kay…" he almost didn't like the whiny quality his voice had taken up, but it seemed that Akira didn't mind. So that was okay. It was okay…

"Eeek!" he squeaked, feeling Akira's hands run its course over his body. If only he could divide the heat that was being used in his face right at that moment with the rest of his body, he would have felt plenty warm already.

Though he did not do it on his own accord, his elbow rammed itself into the taps which led to the water spraying down on him, making it harder breathe since every time he took a breath, he had the liquid going into his nose and mouth.

Akira noticed this, and only showed Kengo that he knew it by stopping every few intervals to let him catch his breath, although it did very little to help him.

As the minutes flew by, things started heating up. It was a strange feeling to be doing something like this with his "best friend" in the shower, but Kengo found that he didn't really mind, as long as Akira didn't leave him afterwards ("After what?" he asked himself in the privacy of his head). He had just bit a sensitive spot when-

Ding dong.

Kengo froze, taking in what he just heard. Akira stopped and looked up to see what the matter was.

Ding dong. It came again. It was clear, so the bathroom door wasn't closed.

"Um…" he groaned awkwardly. "I think I should get that."

"Why?" Akira asked nonchalantly, going back to what he was doing.

"… No really… um… that might be my sister. I can't lock her out you know."

The brunet paused and sighed. "Fine, but you better get back here, or I'm going to-"

"Yea, okay!" Kengo said quickly, feeling a little embarrassed at what was going on. He hopped out from under him and quickly put on his clean pants that were lying by the towel rack, not bothering to dry off.

Kengo left a little gap in the door and bounded down the stairs, two at a time and stopped in front of the door, panting after avoiding the fall and miss situation with the carpeted steps. He paused and then opened the door.

"W-what took you so… _long_?!" his busty sister stood threateningly before him.

He blushed. Well, what else could he do? It was almost unjustified how embarrassed he was. Ah screw that; he mustn't show his sis what nearly happened in the shower.

"Can you… please make coffee? I need a bath…" she said, calming down quite a bit.

Wait. What?

_What_?!

"Wait!" he screamed, watching her nearly fall over.

"Whadya want?!"

"Um…" he was anxious, hoping she'd buy his lie. "Ah… well, how about I prepare the bath for you too? You can take a rest…"

"Why?" her tone was less inaudible now.

"Well, you might drown yourself… um… in the tub. Because you're drunk! Heh… heheheheh…" He looked down at the ground.

"You're a bad liar." Mayu concluded. Oh shit!

"Um!" his voice gained a little volume. "I still think I should do it for you!"

"… No." she said disinterest showing in her voice.

"Eeek…" he felt himself go even redder.

She turned around once more and made her way to her room closet. He hoped that she was drunk enough not to notice that the shower was still running.

The blond dashed up the stairs hurriedly.

"Let me do you a favor! I mean… uh… my offer still stands." He hated his voice. It was too stuttery.

"So… d'ya have a _girlfriend_ now? Why didn't you tell me before?! I still gotta give ya the speech on underage sex. I hope you didn't do anything."

She looked way too happy when he squirmed. He knew it was always hopeless at hiding emotions around her. She always saw a lie, even though she was inebriated.

"No! Um… I didn't… uh…"

"Well, I'm going in!" she yelled at the partly opened door. "And since we're both girls, it doesn't matter."

"Eeeee…" he shrunk against the wall in hopes of disappearing.

She footed the door open and stumbled in, making as much noise as possible; then she pulled back the curtains.

"…"

Kengo looked up, noticing the silence. Had she found Akira?

"Hey close it, woman; its freezing." Well, he _heard_ him.

"…" Mayu was still speechless.

He got up from his crouching post and made his way slowly towards them both, hoping that there wasn't going to be a scene so late into the night. There was a big silence. He saw that Akira's eyes were narrowed in an annoyed glare and his sisters…

"Eeeeeeeeek!" she screamed all of a sudden; blood started squirting from her nose and she flopped to the floor, mumbling, "Oh my god… pretty boys… so pretty!"

"Your sister's a ditz," came the reply from the confines of the clear colorless liquid that was so plentiful in the world.

"Um…" was all he could say.

"You coming?"

"… Okay."

If there was one thing he learned today, it was to do as Akira Nikaido always says.

If what he says is wrong to you, forget about your point of view and go with his. If he wanted something, just give it to him.

And if you've always resisted him… well, by all means, you better start cooperating.

"Akira-a-a….." Kengo moaned.

"Don't you ever stop that?"

* * *

Bonne Journee! Ahh... it's feels great to be churning out stories in a fast pace.

By the way, any one of you thinking about NaNoWriMo?


End file.
